Lost Little Girl
by Shrimps1995
Summary: Seven-year-old Brennan is lost at an airport, and who should find her but Booth's mom! Booth's father isn't abusive in this story. C'mon, read the first chapter and see if you like it, cause I suck at summaries.The rating is just a precaution for later on
1. The meeting, Lauren's POV

**Hey everyone! This story is about the possibility of BB meeting when they're younger. I don't know Booth's parents' names so I just made those up, if anyone finds out what those names are please tell me. I know in the real story line Booth's mom wrote jingles for a local advertising agency, but in between commercials, I thought she should have a job that brings in a solid amount of money, you know, just in case if she can't think of anymore jingles for a while she can still bring home some income and not have to rely 100% on Booth's dad to do that. So, I made her part-time job being an attendant in the airport (she hands out plan tickets and those kind of things). Oh, and to those who've read my story 'Mini Bones?' I have 2 chapters written out currently, and I was thinking of postponing it so that I could write more, but you guys should tell me which you prefer. Would you rather I just put up the chapters? It HAS been two years...  
**

**(This chapter is dedicated to Emily Deschanel, David Boreanaz, Julie Andrews, Bella1992, and BabyAngel-AmyLe, just because I like them!)**

**Lauren Booth: 39 years old**

**Christine Brennan: 37 years old**

**Robert Booth: 43 years old**

**Matthew (Max) Brennan: 40 years old**

**Seeley Booth: 10 years old**

**Temperance Brennan: 7 years old**

**Russ Brennan: 10 years old**

**Jared Booth: 15 years old**

**Okay, anyways, on with the story!**

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Friday, March 15, 1984, 7:00 pm**

Lauren Booth sighed heavily as she glanced at her watch for perhaps the 30th time. It was 7:00 pm and all she wanted to do was go home, have dinner with her family, catch-up on what's going on in her boys' lives, maybe take a bubble bath, and than fall asleep next to her husband. She knew though, that she had to finish this extra shift before she could do any of those things.

She needed the extra money since she'd been having writers' block, which wasn't really writers' block because she didn't write poems or stories, she made jingles. Still, it was some kind of block and since she didn't know what it was called, she would continue to call it writers' block. _'God,' _she thought, _'now I'm explaining my point to myself.' _

She paused the bizarre ramblings she was having inside her head and picked up the phone to do the thing she was suppose to be doing instead of moping around. Lauren never complained, except to herself. "Now boarding, flight 780 at Gate 10 to Portland, Oregon. Now boarding, flight 780 at Gate 10 to Portland, Oregon." She put down the phone after she was done talking through the intercom.

It was a slow day since it was a Thursday in the middle of March. There were a few business men going out of town for meetings, a middle school Orchestra and their conductor/teacher that were going to a competition somewhere, and a couple of other stray flights. Lauren didn't always talk to the passengers to see why they were going where they were. She didn't have to, because most of the time she could tell by herself why they were going where they were. Her friends always did say she had a knack for reading people.

"Excuse me?" a soft voice broke through her thoughts. She looked around and saw... no one. Was she hearing things now?

"Uh...hello?" Lauren replied, scanning the almost empty room. The only people she saw was a man who was sitting down and reading a newspaper, an old couple who sat watching the small TV in the corner, and... well... nothing el--

"Miss? I'm down here." said the voice.

Lauren looked down and there -just tall enough to see them- were two turquoise eyes staring straight at her. The little browned-haired girl they belonged to took a step back, probably to see her better, or maybe even for Lauren to see her better. Her hair was naturally wavy, so they sat curled slightly around her shoulders.

She was wearing a little blue jacket that was zipped up and a long white skirt that stopped just a bit above her ankles. Her mary-jane-like-slippers were also white with blue flowers on the sides. She also had on a blue and white backpack. All the blue and white that she was wearing made her eyes shine all the more brighter. She was so adorable, Lauren just wanted to coo and awe over her.

"Yes? How can I help you sweetheart?" She asked the little girl, smiling reassuringly, just in case she was scared or nervous. Apparently though, she wasn't, for she responded quite confidently.

"I was wondering if you could ask over the intercom if my parents can come and get me." inquired the little girl. Lauren had always wanted a little girl, not that she didn't love her boys, but she had always wanted a daughter to talk to about things that little boys would have no interest in.

"Oh, are you lost?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, I was put on the wrong flight. See, I was suppose to be taking the flight back to Ohio. I had come to D.C. to visit the Jeffersonian. I go to a private school, so we could afford to fly there for a field trip." was the reply.

Lauren inspected the little girl again, trying to see if she could get anymore information out of simply looking at her. She looked about six or seven years old. However, her eyes seem to disagree. Those turquoise eyes seem to hold more intelligence, bravery, and confidence than one normally finds in a child much older than the one standing before her now. Her vocabulary only further proved that point.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Lauren asked quietly, still smiling reassuringly.

"My parents have always told me never to give information out to a stranger," said the little girl seriously," but I suppose it would be okay if I tell you my first name in a situation like this. IF, you tell me your FULL name."

Lauren smiled, the little girl was so beyond her years. "My name is Lauren Booth."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Booth, my name's Temperance, you may call me Tempe, if you like." Said the little girl, -who was now known as Tempe- smiling almost shyly, the little child side of her was still so simply pleased to meet someone new.

"How did you know that I was married?" Lauren asked, confused. Sure the girl was smart, but enough to hear peoples' thoughts?

"Simple, your ring. It's on your left ring finger. Which would either mean you're faking a marriage for some reason, or are truly married. I leaned toward the second one, but I suppose I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." replied Tempe.

"Yes...wow, that's amazing. Well, I am married, and you can call me Lauren, okay?"

"Okay Lauren. Can I talk to my parents now?"

"Well Tempe, I can't contact your parents over the intercom, because it can only be heard if you're in the airport," Lauren paused and smiled as she saw Tempe stored that bit of info away in that impressive mind of her's "but lets go talk to the manager about what to do."

Tempe seemed to consider that before coming to a decision. "I'll go with you, but you should know that I know Tae Kwon Do. I'm a High Brown belt, meaning that I'm almost a Black Belt junior. I can't have my real Black Belt until I'm 16, those are the rules. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, that if you try to hurt me, you're in for a surprise." Tempe said seriously. Lauren tried not to laugh, it was hard to be serious with a six/seven year old.

"Okay, consider me warned." Lauren agreed. She stepped out from behind the desk and took Tempe's hand. They headed toward to manager's office.

"I'm not saying you look mean, because you don't, but I just wanna be careful, you know?" Tempe continued, looking up at Lauren with those azure eyes, (they seem to have changed colors slightly as they walked down the barely noticeable darker corridor) and Lauren practically melted at that adorable face. Lauren could tell she was trying to see if any feelings were hurt.

"I understand completely sweetheart." she replied, smiling down at the little girl.

Tempe smiled, apparently satisfied that no feelings were hurt, and they continued on their way to the manager's office.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Soooooo, whatcha think? Yay or nay? Review please!**


	2. Before the meeting pt 1 Tempe's Story

**"Tank you for all the wieviews!" That was my little three year old Temperance clone. Yep, I asked Emily for a lock of her hair and cloned myself a little Emily. I call her Temperance though, cause for some reason she has the intelligence of Bones... weird. I'm not saying Emily's dumb, I'm just saying that her character's a freakin' genius! Anyway, little Tempe's SO CUTE!!! And if she's happy, isn't everybody? Plus, look at the new chapter she help me write for you! Don't you feel special? When you review, don't forget to say thank you to little Tempe, or she'll feel sad... and no one wants Tempe to be sad, right?**

**(This chapter is dedicated to the whole cast and crew of the show Bones, I think you guys know why.)**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter:**

**this-is-SPARTA, Virpuka, HawkAngel XD, csimesser1, LeahElizabeth, CSI-4077, CSIlover-Zed, renrukiluva, twinkle in my eye, Navigator101, sarcasticrules, BonesnBooth, miss jasadin, ParisNeverEnded, cinderella2122, Kriti, xBSBxBONESx, x3 sierra, Kathleen LaCorneille, and Dark-n-Twisty.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Thursday, March 14, 1984, 10:30 am (Mr. Dick's POV, though written in 3rd person)**

"Okay everyone... gather around..." said Mr. Dick wearily, as he sat down on one of the steps in front of the Jeffersonian Institute. He knew that he shouldn't complain, for lots of people had worse jobs than his, but after the seemingly endless flight to Washington D.C. from Ohio (which had really only been about an hour and a half), he just wanted to go back to home and sleep for 10 weeks. These kids could really wear a guy down.

"Mr. Dick! I'm tired! Plus, I'm hungry!" whined Bobby, the class trouble maker.

"Yeah Mr. Dick! I'm hungry and tired too!" shouted Lionel, who always followed Bobby's example.

"Boys, we just ate breakfast 3 hours ago, and we had a snack on the plane, how could you still be hungry?" said Mr. Dick, trying as hard as he could not to sound cross. Thankfully, Ms. B stepped in.

"Here boys, you guys can have these crackers." she said, taking them out of her bag.

Mr. Dick shot her a grateful look. It wasn't that he didn't like kids, it was just that, out of his 10 students, 4 were trouble makers. There was Bobby, Lionel, Ryan, and Erica. Bobby was the one who caused trouble by playing pranks, being a bully, and making a fuss. Lionel followed. Their latest insult to him was making fun of his name, Harry Dick, he didn't know what his mom was thinking when she named him that. Anyways, to continue, Ryan never participated and preferred to not listen to directions. Then there was Erica, who cried and threw tantrums to get what she wants.

He was just grateful that at least he had 6 good students and Ms. B to help him.

His other students were Kyle, Eric, Brooke, Ashley, Angela, and Temperance. Kyle was the smarter one out of the two boys, the third from top in the classroom. Eric was the little jock, smart, but more interested in outdoors than anything school could teach him. Ironically, him and Kyle were the best of friends. Next was Brooke, the second smartest in the class, she behaved for the most part, and preferred to spend her time pouring over the books than making friends. She was very competitive, and never helped anyone who she thought of as competition. Her arch enemy: Tempe.

Brooke's best friend was Ashley, but only because she was the only one who didn't mind hanging out with her. Ashley had a lot of patience and was an extremely good listener. However, even though Ashley hung out with Brooke, she refused to hate Tempe, for she adored her just like basically everyone else in the class. Ashley was the sporty girl, she loved the outdoors like Eric, and she adored Tempe for the same reason Eric did as well. I'll get to that later.

Then there was Angela. She was definitely smart, but she preferred art to anything else, she was also one of the sweetest girls in his class. She had a bit of a problem with talking in class, but other than that, she was great. Last but not least was Tempe, Angela's best friend and another sweet girl in his class. And, if he was completely honest, his favorite student, though he would never tell anyone that, in fear that someone's feelings might get hurt, or they might think he treated Tempe different from the others. Well, he did, but only when she earned it, which she usually always did...

She was only 7, yet she was in a class of 9 year olds, not including Angela, who was Tempe's age, but who was in this class more because of her potential if she applied herself, than her actual shown intelligence. Tempe paid attention in class and always did everything with an intense concentration and effort. She would probably have skipped even more grades, but the principal didn't want to risk putting Tempe in a higher grade and than having to put her back if she proves not to be as intelligent as first thought of as, so Tempe was under observation for now. Oh, and since science was Tempe's favorite subject, she goes to a different class for that subject. Her classmates there are 12 year olds.

Also, since this was a private school, she was actually getting an 8th grade education instead of what was implied as a 4th grade education in the school, or for her age, instead of a 2nd grade education. For science, she was getting a college education, basically she's on her second year of college. **(AN: If this confuses you, tell me in a review or PM me.)**

Plus, she was always the first to raise her hand in class, to turn in a test or homework, to answer a question, and, most importantly, to help out. She always volunteered to help him with something, even to help the other students, including Brooke.

That was how Kyle got to the level he was, Tempe helped him. Now every time Kyle looked at her there was a sort of awe in his eyes. And Clearly Kyle had told Eric about Tempe, for he looked at her with the same awe, or maybe that was because of the fact that she had once flipped Bobby when he had tried to hit him. It was probably the second, for Ashley admired Tempe as well.

_FlashBack_

Bobby had gotten mad at Eric because he had refuse to be his partner in a school project, since he was always partners with Kyle. This had been back when Ms. B hadn't been helping them yet, so Mr. Dick had been about to yell at Bobby to sit down when Tempe had stood up and walked right over to Bobby, gently pushing Eric behind her. Mr. Dick knew that Tempe never did anything without a good reason, so he sat quietly and just observed, ready to jump up if necessary, but trusting Tempe to do, if not the right thing, than the logical thing.

Bobby laughed and said to Eric, "You're a baby for making a girl protect you!"

Tempe interrupted Bobby's laughter and said quite calmly, "Just because I stood up for Eric, does not mean he's a baby. He didn't asked for me to stand up for him. For all you know, he could knock you out with a single burst of any attack he chooses. You shouldn't jump to conclusions before you have all the facts."

Bobby glared at Tempe, "Look, just because you're a girl, I'll let that one slide, but I'm warning you, shut up."

Mr. Dick was about to stand up again, afraid that Bobby would carry out his threat, when Tempe replied.

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean you're any better than me." Tempe said, again quite calmly. Then she smiled a smile that Mr. Dick could only label as her challenging smile. "But 'I'll let that one slide'."

Bobby broke at that part, whipping his hand up to slap Tempe, just as Mr. Dick got up and yelled for Bobby to stop. But it was too late, Bobby couldn't have stopped if he had wanted to, which of course he didn't, for he was too blinded with rage to care that he was about to hit a girl who was 2 years younger than himself. Not that it mattered, for in the next second, Tempe had grabbed the hand that was about to touch her cheek with her left hand, then she grabbed his arm with her right and turned so that she was facing Eric. She threw Bobby over her right shoulder, and he landed just to the left of Eric. All this happened in almost slow motion for Mr. Dick.

The rest of the girls in the classroom had started screaming the second Bobby lifted his arm. After Tempe had flipped Bobby, there was this moment of silence, than everyone started cheering.

"Did I forget to mention that I knew Tae Kwon Do?" asked Tempe innocently.

Bobby just groaned and laid there with a red face, whether from pain or embarrassment, no one would ever know.

_End of FlashBack_

Mr. Dick grinned at the memory. From that day on, Bobby had a sort of fear/respect towards Tempe, and he definitely tried harder to control his anger. Tempe had almost gotten in trouble for doing what she did, but Mr. Dick had pointed out to the principal that Tempe had just been defending Eric, she didn't hurt Bobby too bad, and this was her first offense. Combine that with the fact that Tempe already had the principal wrapped around her little finger because of how polite and sweet she was, she was a child prodigy, her talent was science, which was thew school's weak spot, her IQ being over the roof for her age, and that her fame helped the school's reputation very much, Tempe just got a lecture and nothing more. (Her parents didn't want her on TV and those things, but her name was famous, even if her face was not.)

He chuckled out loud as he thought about how after Tempe had stepped out of the principal's office, Mr. Peterson had seemed dazed. When Mr. Dick had asked him what happened, he had said that Tempe had turn his whole lecture on him, and also rationalized her actions so well that Mr. Peterson had began to wonder if she wasn't right and that he had been wrong from the very beginning.

"Mr. Dick? Whatcha laughing at?" A little voice said, breaking through his thoughts. He looked up to see Angela, with Tempe at her side as usual, staring down at him.

"Oh, nothing Angela." Mr. Dick said, smiling at the little girl. Angela still looked curious, like most children who are bright usually are, but Tempe looked suspicious.

"Pardon me Mr. Dick, but you were clearly laughing at something. If you had just told us from the beginning, we wouldn't have to be having this conversation. Plus, the truth is always better than a lie or an excuse." Tempe said matter-of-factly, but not snobbly so. Only as if to state a fact that cannot be broken.

"Tempe, you shouldn't attack Mr. D like that." scolded Angela, putting her hands on her hips in a very motherly way.

Tempe looked at Angela with a confused look on her face. "I didn't even touch Mr. Dick Angela, how could I attack him?"

Angela sighed, "Sweetie, you take things too literal. But it's okay, I love you anyway."

Tempe looked even more confused, but replied anyway, "I love you too Ange."

Angela grinned, "Aww sweetie, you're adorable." Angela hugged Tempe in what looked like a choke hold.

Tempe still looked confused, and a little panicked as Angela squeezed the life out of her. She looked up at Mr. Dick for help, not having the heart to tell her best friend that breathing was a necessity to living, and that currently it was getting a bit difficult to do so.

Mr. Dick just grinned at the girls in amusement. They could always cheer him up.

After a while Tempe finally said, "Uh, Ange? I'm sorry, but I kinda need... you know... air."

Angela stood back, "Oh sorry."

"It's okay." Tempe replied. Then she suddenly turned to Mr. Dick, "I didn't forget the fact that you didn't tell us what you were laughing at."

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Sssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo............................ whatcha think?**


	3. Meeting of a Different Kind

**Hey everyone. Little Tempe's asleep right now, but she read your reviews and she loved them! She was sad there wasn't more, but she understood that some people are just to busy to write reviews, with all the tiring typing and using a mouse! IT'S SSSOOOO HARD! Thanks to those who reviewed, and as for those who didn't...*sigh*.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Hugh Laurie, Ellen DeGeneres, Simon Baker, Robin Williams, Hugh Jackman, Carol Burnett, and Simon Cowell, just because I like them as well!! (Yes, shocking combo isn't it?)**

**Thank you to those you reviewed:**

**Kathleen LaCorneille, HawkAngel, Dark-n-Twisty, cinderella2122, Marish89, lala.c, ParisNeverEnded, noturna, BonesnBooth, shystorm, Navigator101, and Tiva4evaxxx.**

**New character in this chap!**

**Micheal (Mike) Barnes: 69 years old**

**(lost his daughter and wife in an accident)**

**(Is like a grandpa to the Booth Family)**

**On with the next chapter!!!!**

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Friday, March 15, 1984, 7:28 pm (Lauren's POV)**

When we finally reached the manager's office, we had already shared so much with each other it was astounding. Tempe told me about her mom, dad, and her older brother Russ, and in return I told her about my boys, Seeley and Jared, and of course my husband, Rob. We didn't get to _every _little detail of course, but we definitely knew more about each other in the end.

"Well, here we are."

**Friday, March 15, 1984, 7:28 pm (Manager's POV)**

I was just packing up for the day, -my knees were starting to bother me yet again, I hate feeling so old- when an employee walked into my office.

"Mr. Barnes? Could I talk to you for a minute?"

I than noticed that the employee was Lauren. "Lauren! Do what do I owe the pleasure? And how many times have I told you to call me Micheal, even if we are at work. Mike, if you'd like, Mr. Barnes makes me feel old, and goodness knows I feel enough of it everyday," I say, chuckling and giving her a smirk.

She smiled and that was when I noticed the little girl next to her. She was pretty, very pretty, only about 6 or 7, but what big blue eyes she had! One could lose himself in them...

"Now who's this little thing? Have you and Rob been hiding a secret daughter from me all these years?" I questioned Lauren playfully, glancing at her curiously while I lift my glasses from around my neck to my eyes.

The little girl giggled, and put her hands over her mouth as if to stiffen them, though her shaking shoulders still gave her away. I couldn't help but chuckle again; she really was adorable. Oh, I must stop this, I'm becoming soft, Lord knows Lauren, Rob, and their boys have soften me too much already.

"This is Temperance, or Tempe." Lauren said, answering my question. She turned to the subject of our conversation and said gently, "Tempe, why don't you say hello to Mike?"

To my surprise she stepped forward, gave me a smile, and holds out her hand, "Pleased to meet you Mr. Barnes." she said confidently, with laughter still in her voice.

I grasped her little hand in mine and shook it lightly up and down. "Same to you my dear. You can call me Mike as well." I said, giving her a little wink.

She lets out a soft giggle, and cocks her head slightly to the side, still smiling, but as if to study me. Oh, she was intelligent, this one.

"Alright Mike, than I'm Tempe."

"Tempe here is lost." Lauren interjected. I give her a worried look before turning my gaze back to Tempe.

"Is that so? What happened?" I questioned, though to who I don't know. This sort of thing didn't happened often, but when it did I would usually ask the reporting employee, since the children were usually young. However, in this case, this little girl was so beyond her years, and she had been the one who had gotten lost, so she would logically have more information.

It was Temperance that answered. "I was on a field trip with my school. We were going to the Jeffersonian in Washington D.C. However, I got lost on the way back." The girl said matter-of-factly, shaking her head up and down as if to agree with her own self that that was what indeed happened.

"Oh? And when were you suppose to be back home?"

"At around 7. My parents will be more than worried by now, I'm afraid."

"Do you know your home number sweetheart?"

"Of course! I do need a phone though."

"Well, how about you use that one over there", I pointed to the phone on my desk," and after you tell them that you're okay, let me talk to them alright?"

"Okay, thanks Mike!" Was the reply as the little girl rushed to his chair and climbed on it so she could reach the phone.

I smiled as I watched her, I would have to be careful with this one; she could quickly worm her way into my heart.

**Friday, March 15, 1984, 7:35 pm (Max's POV)**

It has been an hour now, a God-awful hour since my little girl's teacher called. I had thought Tempe had simply given an extremely thorough Biology lesson or something to that effect while they were on the trip. That was how she was; totally clueless to the world's rules, yet at the same time, knew more about it than her old man. Heck, probably more than the teachers who were supposedly teaching her.

When her teacher called though, his voice was too filled with panic for it to be that simple.

"Max! I, I don't know how it happened! I've looked everywhere, I counted the number of students and everything! She, I, I thought she was just sitting with her friends! I-"

"What the hell are you blabbering about?! Harry what is going on?!" I had said, until it hit me, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

Harry; I called him Harry because we are, maybe were, friends. We taught together a bit, before he took up that new job at my own daughter's private school. I don't want to blame him, because I don't know what happened, it might not have been his fault, but I can't help but feel a bit of resentment toward the man that lost my daughter.

I had been reluctant to call the police, because of my... history... but me and Christine had almost instantly agreed that we _had_ to, our daughter was out there somewhere, perhaps hurt. The police immediately responded, sending people to both our house and to the airport to wait for her class to arrive so they could question them.

They have finished their questions with my family now, and the children have just arrived, so they said that they would be back later after they have filed all the information they had gotten from us, and had thoroughly questioned the 'witnesses'.

Now I was simply pacing in front of the phone while Christine and Russ went to go get pizza. "For Tempe dad, cuz she'll probably be hungry when she gets home." Russ had said, as he and his mom asked me where the pizza coupons were.

They had only been gone for about 10 minutes when the phone rang. "Hello??" I said as I picked up the phone as fast as possible, which means it never even got a chance to go past the first ring.

"Daddy?" was the reply, and I felt my eyes water.

"Tempe, sweetheart? Is that you?"

"Of course daddy! Who else would call you daddy except Russ and me? And we don't exactly sound alike!"

I couldn't help but choke out a laugh at that remark, it was so like her! "Tempe, where are you? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm alright. I'm in Pennsylvania I believe, at an airport."

"PENNSYLVANIA?? How on Earth did you get there?!"

"It's not that far from Ohio, dad. And I got here on a plane of course."

"No, I know that sweetie, but how did you get on the wrong flight? No one forced you did they?"

"I believe I was simply separated from the rest of the group." There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"The manager of the airport wants to speak to you."

"Alright sweetie, put him on."

Than came some rustling and muffled voices, before a man's voice came on. "Hello?" He sounded like an older gentleman, and he had a friendly enough voice.

"Yes, hello, to whom am I speaking to?"

"Oh, I am Micheal Barnes, the manager."

"Mr. Barnes, I am Matthew Brennan."

"Oh, you may call me Micheal."

"Alright than, I suggest you call me Max."

"Max? I thought you said your name was Matthew."

"Well, I go by Max. It was my father's name, and I've sort of taken it up after he died." I've said this lie so many times now, it was almost automatic.

"Okay, Max it is."

"Good." I hear myself say. I was surprised how at ease I was with this man. Well, I am a follower of my gut, so if it says this man is to be trusted, I shall trust him.

"Max, first off, Tempe's fine, in every way. She's not hurt physically, and she doesn't even seem scared."

At that moment Russ ran through the front door, holding a big pizza box in his hands, with Christine right behind him. When she saw me on the phone, her eyes widen, she ushers Russ into the kitchen, coming back out soon after.

"Hold on a second Micheal, my wife's home."

**Friday, March 15, 1984, 7:49 pm (Christine's POV)**

I listen intently as Max explains to me what was going on.

"So she's safe." I say, though it was more of a question than a statement; I want to hear the words come from his mouth.

"Yea, she's safe." Max says, giving me a smile before turning back to the man on the phone. His name was so familiar to me... than it hit me.

"Max, can I just?..." I say, leaving him hanging as I snatch the phone from his hands.

"Mr. Barnes?" I say, and his familiar, though older, voice echoed to my ear.

"Yes? Is this Tempe's mother I'm speaking to now? You can call me Micheal."

"Micheal, this is...Ruth...you know, from Michigan?" I glance at Max, and I can tell he's confused and perhaps a bit angry as well that I would simply blow our cover so easily. But it wasn't easy, not for me, I still had to do it though.

"...Ruth... as in little Ruth who went to school with Annie? My god!"

"Micheal, I can't tell you why, but me and my whole family, we've... had to make some changes... please call me Christine will you?"

"Yes...yes of course, if that's what you'd like..." I could tell he was confused, but I was glad he listened.

"Tempe doesn't know about our... situation, so if you could just not mention to her about Ruth." I say, knowing full well that I was speaking as if Ruth was another person, and not myself. "How is Annie? and Claire?"

"...They...they died a long time ago..."

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry Micheal! I didn't mean to..." To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Annie had always been so sweet, the spitting image of her mother, though she had her father's laugh, smile, and eyes. I wanted to ask how such an innocent person could die so young, but now was not the time. Plus, I should know that by now, I'd seen enough of them die already; life wasn't fair.

"It's alright, you couldn't have known Ru- Christine."

I turn to Max, and I knew I would have some explaining to do.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Du Du DDDDDUUUUUU!!!!!!!! DRAMA!!!!! Whatcha think? Do you like Christine's history? Review please!**

**Sorry about the whole tense thing, I know I keep switching between past and present tense, but that's how I write, I hope that doesn't bug you too much! Cuz I try to switch it as much as possible so it matches, but it doesn't always work out. **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Pt 2, Meeting Goodman, Tempe's Story

Chapter 4 "Part 2, Meeting Goodman, Tempe's Story"

**OMG MY BFFS!!! (LOL) It's another chapter! XD... This chapter is dedicated to my fellow KlockWise girls, you guys know who you are! Oh, and cyber brownies to those who reviewed in the last chapter:**

**Tiva4evaxxx, csimesser1, BonesnBooth, HawkAngel XD, TwilightBonesGossip, 102655, BJ111, **

**...You guys rock!**

**(just wanted to mention, Goodman's only 17 in the start of this story)**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Thursday, March 14, 1984, 10:58 am**

"Good morning everyone! I'll be your guide today, my name is Karen Jackson. You children may call me Miss Jackson or Miss J, the teachers are welcome to call me Karen. Now than, let's begin our tour of the Jeffersonian! We have a lot to see and very little time. Does anyone have any questions?" asked the young tour guide, tucking a strand of her blond hair- that had fallen loose from the bun behind her head- behind her ear. She wore an obviously fake smile, and was quite tall. She wasn't a giant, maybe 5'11, but her 3 inch heels made her noticeably taller than Mr. Dick, who was 5'10.

The group followed as she turned and began walking down the corridor. "First, we'll begin with the museum part of the building... to be more specific..."

**Thursday, March 14, 1984, 11:28 am (Goodman's POV, though written in 3rd person)**

As Goodman rounded the corner, he heard a female voice and plenty of footsteps, though they seemed disorganized and light, as if by children...

"Alright, now that we are done with the caveman part of the museum, let's move on to the Lewis and Clark Expedition, since it's one of the closest..." said the guide, who was leading a small group of 10 kids and 2 adults. The children were obviously bored, the adults were politely attentive, but didn't seem that interested either. There was one little girl, however, that stood out.

Though, she didn't exactly seem fascinated with the guide's words, she was very attentive to the displays themselves. She squinted her eyes, and was apparently reading the sign below the display; how in the world she could read it when she was so young he did not know.

As he neared the group, he noticed that the guide was Karen; he didn't know her personally, but knew enough about the Jeffersonian gossip to know that she flirted with every decent looking man in sight. Heck, she's flirted with him on occasion, and they barely knew each other in passing.

Daniel Goodman had always been smart in school, passed his classes with flying colors. Now, at the age of 17, he was training as an intern for one of the most legendary archaeologists in the world, who just happened to work for the Jeffersonian. Today was one of his days off, but he was usually here anyways. It drove his boss crazy, to have him shadowing all day, but that was how he was; he had to get to the level he wanted in his education, before he would even think of stopping.

Before he came upon this little group of kids, he had been heading to see his friend Jeff Walker, who was 19, and was an intern for a forensic anthropologist named David Miller. Dr. Miller wasn't the best of the best, but he was gifted enough to get the job needed done, and he was one of the rare forensic anthropologists in the world. It's not like the streets were teeming with them.

"Uh, Miss Jackson? I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. Sacagewea's husband was French, not Belgium." said the little girl, as he walked closer to the group, hoping to squeeze by unnoticed by the tall blonde.

Goodman than, however, became intrigued by the little girl with the radiant blue eyes. She knew enough about Sacagewea to know that the guide was wrong? She looked barely 7 for God's sake!

"Look, Tempence, first off, I've told you before, it's rude to just interrupt people when they are talking." said the clearly agitated guide. 'Tempence? What kind of name is Tempence?' thought Daniel. "Second, no he wasn't. The man was Belgium, I've worked here long enough to know."

"Miss Jackson, I didn't mean to be rude, and I don't mean to be rude now, but you've gotten several things wrong. INCLUDING my name. My name is TEMP-ER-ANCE or TEM-PE, nothing more, nothing less. Secondly, he was a FRENCH trapper by the name of Toussaint Charbonneau." said the girl now known as Tempe, with perfect pronunciation, even on the French name. 17 year old Daniel stared in shock at her, so much that he had stopped walking. His eyes met those of the little girl's, and her's showed confusement, curiosity, and suspicion. Before either did anything else though, one of the teacher's spoke up.

"I'm sorry, uh, Karen was it? But Tempe's right; Sacagawea's husband was French." said the man.

"Mr. Dick, I know what I'm talking abo-"

"Miss Jackson, it says on the display even!" said another high little voice, belonging to an adorable Asian girl standing next to Tempe, pointing at the sign below the display. Goodman guessed they were best friends, from the way they had been walking together and the way she now defended her friend. "Well, I don't know if the name is correct, because I can't read that, but I can read the word 'French' alright, and basically all the other important ones like 'husband'.

Tempe stepped forward and read the sign, "Sacagawea- born 1788, died December 12, 1812. Her husband was Toussaint Charbonneau, a French trapper, whom she had a son with. She was just thirteen when he either bought her or-"

"ALRIGHT!!!! ENOUGH ALREADY!" screamed Karen, pushing the girl away from the sign by the shoulders. He could tell she was furious, and was close to either hurting someone or screaming their ears off. So what he did next, he did without even realizing it; he stepped forward, and spoke up.

"Karen! Is that you?" he said in a (he hoped) appeasing voice. They all looked up, obviously confused and surprised, all except Temperance, who simply stared at him with no expression on her face.

Karen still looked angry, but less so, now that she had a guy to flirt with, "Hey! Daniel right?" she asked, batting her eyelashes and giving what he assumed was suppose to be a coy smile.

"Right. Hey listen, you mine if I take these kids on the rest of the tour? I mean, I know you've been here all day today, and you should go out and hang with your friends or something."

Truthfully, Karen was barely in 2 out of the 4 days she was suppose to work, and even then she usually went home early. She should be glad that her mom worked here for 10 years before her, so she had connections, otherwise she would've been fired a long time ago.

Since Karen had no tours at the end of the day, she was suppose to check to make sure none of the kids had messed up any of the exhibits, which takes about an hour or so, and then she could check out for the day. She usually just walks out the door as soon as her last tour was done, while Goodman came almost everyday, even though he only had to come for 5. He comes at 7 AM, though he's not due til 9 AM, and he stays til 10 or 11 PM, but he's only required til 7 PM.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course, go on, enjoy your day. We'll be fine." 'At the very least better off than with you,' he thought.

"Thanks ssssoooo much! Bye guys!" Than without another word, she ran off, her heels clicking like crazy with her.

The group was understandably confused with such an abrupt switch in guides, and to be totally honest, so was Goodman.

He had done it on a total whim, and now he hoped he hadn't just dug himself into a hole. It wasn't that he was trying to save Karen's job, which she would've lost despite her connections if the superiors found out the way she treated that little girl. Goodman just couldn't stand by and let her treat children that way.

Daniel knew the building from top to bottom, so he wasn't worried about that, but he didn't know how he would handle the kids. 'At least there are two adults to help you,' he thought, trying to comfort himself. It didn't quite work, because he than realized the adults didn't even know his full name, let alone how to help him, or that he even needed help.

"Well, hi guys. My name is Daniel Goodman, I'm a intern here, and I'm gonna be an archeologist." he said, hoping he sounded confident, even if he was anything but.

There was just a few seconds of silence before the little girl stepped forward. "I'm Tempe, but I bet you know that." she said, with a cute little smile and a tilt of her head. Daniel smiled back, gratefully.

She then introduced the rest of the group, pointing at each one individually when she stated their names. "That's Angela, Eric, Kyle, Ashley, Brooke, Erica, Ryan, Lionel, Bobby, Mr. Dick, and Ms. B."

They all waved, and Goodman sensed they were starting to feel a bit more at ease than when they started, which gave him a little more confidence as well.

"Alright, how about we go to see the forensics department?" he says, trying sound excited.

A boy, who Tempe had called Kyle, raised his hand and asked, "What's forensic mean?"

Goodman hesitated, and before he could think of something to say, Temperance spoke up, "Basically we're gonna go look at dead bodies."

All the boys starting cheering, while most of the girls looked disgusted.

Daniel gazed at the little girl, who seemed unfazed, even excited at the idea, with confusion. She seemed to notice, for she than quickly explained, "I like science."

He was still slightly confused, so she elaborated, "More specifically, I like the science of bones."

This was obviously one smart child. That, or she was very morbid. Goodman leaned towards the first one; she was simply too radiant to be the second.

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Remember, the more reviews, the quicker I update!**


	5. Wanting Tempe To Stay

Chapter 5 "Wanting Tempe To Stay"

**Hey everyone! This is chapter 5! Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**.135, BonesnBooth, cinderella2122, HawkAngel XD, LaVieBoheme76, and mkbpwb01.**

**I appreciate it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friends Mindy, Kaitlin, Coua, and Vanlena. **

**Enjoy!**

________________________________________________________________________________

**Friday, March 15, 1984, 8:03 pm (Lauren's POV)**

"Okay, bye mommy! Love you too! Tell daddy I love him okay? Oh, and tell Russ that if he hides my microscope again, his toy cars are going to be my next dissection project... No, it's not a threat mommy, it's a warning, like the ones you give when we're naughty... so you'll tell him? Good... okay bye!" I hear Tempe say, and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. I shake my head, and watch as she hangs up the phone, reaching across the whole desk with one foot in the air while her other knee stayed on the chair.

"Be careful sweetie! We don't want you to hurt yourself!" I say, moving forward to help her off the chair.

Before I've even taken 3 steps though, Tempe speaks up, firmly saying, "No! I can do it!" I watch as she maneuvers her body carefully on the chair until she is finally able to reach the ground.

It's only then that I notice that I had been holding my breath. I hear a chuckle come from beside me, and turn towards Mike. He gazes at me with a look of amusement in his eyes. "Don't be so worried Lauren! Tempe seems like a smart girl, she can take care of herself," he says to me, he than pauses and seems to come to a realization, "You seem to have grown quite fond of her... I can't really blame you though, I think I might be getting a bit attached as well."

I was about to respond, when Tempe came over, standing in front of us and gracing us with another dazzling smile. "My mom said that I can stay with you Lauren!" she announces to me, much to my shock. I look over at Mike, and I see his apologetic smile.

"I was just going to tell you Lauren, when little Tempe here did the honor instead." Mike says, placing an affectionate hand gently on Tempe's head.

"Tempe's mom knew my Annie, and she seems to still remember me. She's asked if I could watch Tempe until Sunday, after they had cleared everything up at home. Since it's almost Spring Break anyways, Ru-Christine decided to have the whole family come to Pennsylvania," he explains to me, "The thing is Lauren, my home isn't prepared for a little girl to stay in. I know I should have asked you first, but your house is much better for her, even IF you have two boys, I'm sure it's still better than my own. R-Christine has given her consent, saying that if I trust you, she does, so we're all set."

As I listen to Mike's explanation, it made sense. I didn't have a problem with Tempe staying at my house, I was just worried about Rob and the boys. I hadn't asked them yet, and it was their home too. Still, how could I possibly say no?

"Do you not want me to stay with you Lauren?" Tempe asks, and I glance down at her. She's staring at me with her big teal blue eyes.

The color of them had changed again as we entered Mike's office, since his lights were a more yellow shade than the airport's white lights. She seems so sad, that I couldn't help but feel a pang in my heart, of both sympathy and guilt; how could I even consider saying no to this little girl? She was away from her family, and was so sweet. Rob and the boys would be kind enough to understand why I'm doing what I'm doing.

"Of course I want you to stay with me sweetheart! Why would you even think otherwise? I was just confused in the beginning was all." I tell Tempe, smiling at her and placing a gentle hand on her amber colored hair. She was probably getting sick of people patting her head, so I remove my hand soon after.

"You seemed...hesitant...when I told you." Tempe replies, looking so depressed I couldn't help but kneel down to hug her.

"I want you to stay with me and my family, okay Tempe?" I ask firmly, though it was really more of a statement. I pull back to see she was smiling again.

"Okay! Hey Lauren, I'm hungry, do you have any food?" she asks, already getting over what had seemed to have made her miserable a few seconds ago. Her eyes widen with a realization, and she takes off her backpack. I watch as she puts her backpack on the ground, kneels in front of it and starts digging around, obviously looking for something. "Ah ha!" she exclaims, pulling out an object. I then noticed it was a granola bar. "Yum," she says to herself happily, as she opens the wrapper and starts munching away. I knew that that wouldn't be enough though, so when we got home I would have to get her something else. For now it would have to do.

I watch with amusement as she zips up her backpack and swings it onto her shoulder, switching the granola bar from hand to hand as needed to slip the backpack on both shoulders. I know better than to offer my help though, so I stay quiet.

I turn to Mike as I stand up and dust myself off. "We'll see you tomorrow than? You're still coming over for dinner right?"

"Yes, yes of course! I'll see you both then, tell Rob and the boys I'll be seeing them soon as well."

"I will." I say, grabbing my stuff from his closet. Mike insists I put my stuff in there because it's safer.

I turn and what I saw almost made me cry. I saw Mike, kneeling in front of Tempe and giving her a gentle hug, and little Tempe responding, wrapping her arms as tight as they would go around his shoulders. I knew how hard it must be for him; to get so close to Seeley and Jared had been tough, but he had tried because he knew his daughter Annie wouldn't want him to push away the people who cared for him. It was different with Tempe though, because she's a little girl, and while Annie hadn't died as a little girl, she had always been that way to him. It was easier to not think of Annie when he thought of Seeley and Jared, but when he looked at Tempe, what did he see? Did he see his daughter?

"I'll see you soon sweetheart, be good for Lauren okay?" Mike says softly, pulling back to look in the little girl's eyes.

"Okay Mike, I promise I'll be extra good." she says happily hugging him one more time.

"I know you will be sweetie, I know."

**Friday, March 15, 1984, 8:36 pm (Rob's POV)**

I hear the door open, and smile, knowing that Lauren was finally home. I get up off the couch where I was watching TV with the boys, who were so absorbed in the show, they hardly notice me getting up. That or they could care less.

"Lauren sweetie?" I call out, even though I know it's her.

"Yeah hon, I'll be there in a second." I hear her say, before she begins to whisper something. I frown in puzzlement; who was she talking to 8 o'clock at night?

She walks into where I was standing by the stairs, which hid the foyer from view. I give her a light kiss in greeting. "Who were you talking to?" I say, my curiosity getting the better of me.

Lauren hesitates to answer, and then finally says, "Rob, I want you to meet someone."

"Okay." I answer, still confused, as she leads me the small distance to the foyer.

There in the vestibule, was the most adorable little girl I've ever seen. I don't know what it is about her that I found so charming. I can't see her eyes, because she was crouched down, taking off her shoes, and while her clothes were nice, I've seen other little girls with pretty dresses in public as well. Our very neighbors had two little girls. Her hair was brown, so that couldn't be it. It wasn't that it wasn't pretty, it was, but my whole family has brown hair, everyone but my mom, who had blond hair, my dad, who has sandy brown, not dark brown like everyone else's, and me (I have the same hair as my dad's). My step-father and step-mother both have brown hair, and so does my half-brother Mark.

I'm still in shock and puzzlement when Lauren speaks up, "Tempe? Can you come here?"

I watch, a little dazed as Tempe responds to Lauren, getting up and putting her shoes down neatly before making her way over to us, practically skipping. I have always known Lauren wanted a little girl. When we first had Jared, it was planned of course, and we soon tried for another after. I only wanted two or three, a little girl and one or two boys. Lauren wanted five or six... two or three girls and two or two boys. We settled on three, four, or five, depending on the situation... turns out it didn't go exactly as planned.

After we had Jared, Lauren had two miscarriages, and we were so distraught. We finally stopped trying, because they were tearing us apart. Than a miracle happened, and Lauren got pregnant with Seeley. He had been such a blessing, bringing our family back together again, that we decided we wouldn't force it anymore. We were happy with our family.

That didn't stop my wishes for a little girl, and I know Lauren still wants one as well.

I snap out of my thoughts as little Tempe steps in front of me and Lauren, and Lauren says to her, "Tempe, this is my husband, Rob. Rob, this is Tempe."

"Hi there kiddo." I hear myself say, giving her a smile, and was surprise that my tone was so light and that the smile felt so genuine, like how you smiled at friends and family.

"Hello Rob." Tempe says, giving an adorable little smile. "Is that your real name, or is it short for something? Mine is short for Temperance."

I can't help but smile at her innocent question. "It's short for Robert. Temperance huh? That's a pretty name."

She shrugs her shoulders and gives a little giggle, "I guess so, it means moderation."

I nod and I feel my smile widen to a grin. She's obviously way too smart for her own good.

"Where are the boys honey? I want to introduce Tempe, and than I'm sure they can spend a little time getting acquainted while we... talk." Lauren says, speaking up from beside me.

"Uh, they're in the living room watching TV with Mac and Rusty."

"Who are Mac and Rusty?" Tempe asks, and I look down at her to reply.

"They're our dogs, do you have any?"

"Yeah!"

"Wanna see ours?" she nods and I hold out my hand. She slips her much smaller one in mine, and I give Lauren a glance as we walk to the living room...

________________________________________________________________________________

**Yep, that's right, I'm going to have doggies in my story!! I already planned what dogs for who, and what their names are, so yeah. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Pt 3, Jeff Walker, Tempe's Story

Chapter 6, "Part 3, Jeff Walker, Tempe's Story"

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the fantastic reviews in the last chapter! It was the 2nd highest reviewed chapter, and the 1st was the 1st chapter! Here were the reviewers: Anon..., csimesser1, wasu, BonesnBooth, PrincessTemperance96, mkbpwb01, squint-evey, HawkAngel XD, cinderella2122, loveinstantstar, SamanthaAnn0303, Dark-n-Twisty, JocastaBleedsInk, bb4evr, Sara lover554, **

**Again, thanks so much guys!**

**I'm going to mention some more of my friends; I don't want to take away from the sentiment of dedicating the other chapter to my other friends though,. The previous didn't ask for it, I simply dedicated it to them because I wanted to, but some of my other friends have requested it, and so I'm just going to politely mention them: Jenny C., and Taylor C.**

**Oh yea, and so far, all the characters I own are:**

**1)Karen Jackson *tour guide* **

**2)Jeff Walker *intern* **

**3)Dr. Davis (D Doc) *anthropologist***

**4)Micheal Barnes *Lauren's boss***

**5)Mr. Dick *Tempe's Teacher***

**6)Ms. B *assistant of Mr. Dick's***

**7)Bobby *classmate of Tempe's***

**8)Lionel *classmate of Tempe's***

**and kind of these characters, because even though they are mention in the actual show (not the names but the characters themselves) I made up their personalities: **

**9)Lauren Booth *Booth's mom***

**10)Robert Booth *Booth's dad***

**Oh, and here are the characters I've mention (therefore made up) but who have not (yet even) spoken, only been spoken of:**

**11)Erica *classmate of Tempe's***

**12)Eric *classmate of Tempe's***

**13)Kyle *classmate of Tempe's***

**14)Brooke *classmate of Tempe's***

**15)Ashley *classmate of Tempe's***

**16)Ryan *classmate of Tempe's***

**17)Claire Barnes *deceased wife of Micheal***

**18)Annie Barnes *deceased daughter of Micheal***

**19)Mark *brother of Robert***

**(Booth's dogs)**

**20)Mac **

**21)Rusty**

**(Just in case you were keeping track)**

**On with the story now!**

**(P.S. Again, sorry about the switching of tenses, but it's this weird thing I have; I can't stick to one tense!)**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Thursday, March 14, 1984, 11:41 am (Jeff Walker's POV)**

"Hey Jeff!" I hear a low voice call out from somewhere behind me. I turn to say a greeting, and what I see stops me in my tracks. Just as I expected, my pal Daniel Goodman was standing there, a hand raised in greeting, what I did not expect, was to see a crowd of young children behind him. In my confusion, I didn't notice that they were walking towards me, until he was practically standing before me.

"Uh, hey Danny boy." I reply to his greeting, jokingly using his hated nickname. It came from the fact that his mother had used that name when she came to visit him. She got it from the famous Irish song "Danny Boy" which was apparently what he was named after... well that and his grandpa Daniel, who was in WWII. The song was much easier to joke about.

Daniel rolls his eyes, before introducing me to the group. He then tells them to go ahead and look around for a little, and not to wonder off, as he pulls me aside. He explains to me the situation, and I listen half-heartedly, because behind Daniel there was a little girl off in the distance, observing us. She obviously knew I saw her, but she met my gaze with confidence, as if to say 'I'm not doing anything wrong, so if I want to keep doing what I am, you can't stop me'.

My pal Dan finishes his briefing to me, and so I ask him what's up with the child he had introduced as Tempe.

He turns quickly to look at her over his shoulder, right before her Asian friend pulls her away. Goodman turns back to me and smiles, stating simply, "She's a bright child."

"From what I saw, she's not only a bright child, but she has a humoungulisious chance of being an anthropologist!" I reply excitedly; I love finding potential in people; I'm a cup-half-full kind of person.

"Humoungulisious?" Dan asks, in an amused tone.

"Yea man, it's my word of the day."

"I'm pretty sure that's not a word Jeff."

"Ehh, it's like that whole tomato, tomahto thing; everyone's got their own way."

Dan shakes his head as I grin, both of us amused, and we go back to the group, intending to continue the tour.

"Oh, shi-shoot." I say, and Goodman turns towards me quickly, after scanning to make sure no one had heard my near slip. Knowing what I had been about to say, he shoots me a warning glare. I raise my hands in defense, as he rolls his eyes, and his glare becomes a question. I begin to explain, "I didn't tell D Doc that we were gonna do this whole tour thing, you know how worked up the man gets by-"

"WHAT THE?!! WHO, W, WHY ARE THERE CHILDREN IN MY LAB?! WHO'S RESPONSIB-JEFFERY!! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" I cringe as I hear the hysteria in old Dr. Davis's voice. The dude was already a walking case of schizophrenia for Heaven's sake.

I really did like the man, that's why I bestowed upon him the name D Doc; it was catchy because the 'D' replaced 'the', and 'D' and 'Doc' both start with a d. How awesome was that nickname? The thing was, the old doc didn't seemed to return my affection. He hated the name, and while most of the time, he just seems indifferent to me, sometimes I swear the man has a heart attack, over the smallest things too!

Like this one time, I joked that I had this huge hangover, because I broke into the lab and had this great night with this H-O-T girl on his desk. He literally jumped up, cleared his desk with one swipe, and started spraying it with a bottle of hand sanitizer! When he finally paused long enough for me to tell him it had been a joke, he stood there and stared at me for a good minute, before searching through his desk for something. He pulled out a roll of paper and had handed to me. Told me to clean up and put everything back where it was, then walked to the door, turned around and said, "Oh yea, you owe me $3.19."

Dude was crazy, but he was my mentor, plus a good guy, despite the obvious state of his mental health.

"Okay, okay D Doc, calm down. I'm right here." I say, rushing over to him, leaving Goodman to round up the kids, though they weren't being disruptive or anything; D Doc would just freak more if saw no one was doing anything about them.

"Jeffery, what is the meaning of this?!" Dr. Davis asks loudly, frustrated; his voice had lowered though, which I was grateful for; I didn't want any upset kids, that would make it harder for him to convince the old man to let them take a tour around.

"These kids are just going on a tour of the museum is all."

"A tour? That still doesn't explain why they're here; the tours don't go through this department."

I let out an internal sigh, glad to see D Doc was calming down, even though he was still wearing a frown. "You remember Karen right? The tour guide?"

"Ohh...Ms. Jackson. I'm guessing she had something to do with this?"

I grin, even Davis knows about Karen's irresponsible habits. Long ago, I had entertained the thought of...well...tapping that, but her snobby talk wasn't worth it, so I had dismissed the thought soon after. "Well, see that adorable girl over there? The one who's intensely studying us?"

"Yes? She seems different from the other children, is there something wrong with her? What does she have to do with there being kids everywhere in my lab?"

"I'm getting to that. No, there's nothing wrong with her, she's just really intelligent, maybe too intelligent for her own good. My good friend Dan over there was coming to meet me for lunch, but on his way over, he saw...Ms. Jackson...arguing with that little girl -who's name is Tempe, by the way-"

"Arguing with a child? How-"

"Childish? Yea D Doc, I got that, now would you let me continue?"

I finish telling him what was happening, and beg him to do me this one small favor, for Dan of course; secretly, I really wanted to show these kids around. Who knows, one of them might work here in the future, it's a small chance, but I can dream. How awesome would it be if my little favor from Dr. Davis gave one of these kids the idea for the future location of their career? Pretty awesome to me.

Old Man Davis finally agrees, after making me promise that they won't get close to any actual remains that have not yet been in the boiler, and no touching anything. I agree to his terms, knowing that I'd probably break the last rule; oh well, it's not like he's gonna find out right?

**Thursday, March 14, 1984, 12:41 am (Daniel Goodman's POV)**

"Alright boys and girls, that's all we have to show for you here, and your teacher tells me it's past time for lunch, so we'll pick up the rest of this at... a quarter to two? If you guys don't have any questions, the cafeteria is this way, follow me." I say, stepping to the head of the group. I notice that Tempe and Angela were still lingering back, but I say nothing. Instead, I simply slow my speed, and keep watch on the two of them until they rush forward to catch up with the group, before I notice they begin to slow again, talking.

Ms. B makes her way over there, so I turn my attention back to Jeff, who's grinning, like always. There's something different about it though, so I ask him, "What?"

"You gotten attached to those little girls," he teases, jabbing me in the ribs lightly with his elbow.

I roll my eyes at his comment, "They're cute, okay? And smart, that's all."

"Doesn't seem like that's all to me, seems like you've gotten parental on us."

"Whatever Jeff. Hey, are you joining us for lunch today?"

"Us? I thought we were gonna take the group to the cafeteria, head towards the

coffee shop for our usual, and then come back to grab them?"

"Yea, but Tempe and Angela asked us to have lunch with them remember? I said sure and you mumbled something."

"Oh yea, I was distracted by those two doofuses, Bobby and Lionel; they kept trying to poke everything with their grubby little fingers!"

I snort and shake my head, unable to say anything; it would be inappropriate to reply in consent, and anything else would be lying considering they were doofuses.

"But this is just further proof man, you were more attentive towards those little girls than the monsters rampaging around, and you usually notice EVERYTHING."

"I don't notice everything." I say in response, knowing it was a weak argument.

"Dude, don't try to fool me, you so do."

I sigh, before subconsciously turning backwards to make sure both of the girls had caught up. They had, and they were both holding one of Ms. B's hands and talking animatedly to her. When I look back, Jeff is again smirking.

"What did I tell you, parental."

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, review please! It was a little short, I know, but... Next: Tempe meets Booth!!!! **


	7. Call Me Booth

Chapter 7 "Call me Booth"

**Hiya peoples! This is the chapter where BB FINALLY meet! Sorry I took so long, but I had to milk it for as long as possible! Hope this was worth the wait!**

Thank you to: csimesser1, Louise Daniel, HawkAngel XD, cinderella2122, mycroft216, chloemay100, BonesnBooth, kimmiej77, Different Child, mkbpwb01, bb4evr, and Ashlyn Darke for reviewing (or messaging)!

This chapter is dedicated to my truly loved teachers: Mr. Ayers (who had bronchitis at the time this chapter was written) and Mr. Jellesma (I've enjoyed all three years I've had him for an orchestra conductor- Maestro Jellesma!XD).

________________________________________________________________________________

**Friday, March 15, 1984, 8:42 pm**

Seeley and Jared looked up as they heard three sets of footsteps come closer to the living room. They watched, confusion written on their faces, as their dad led a little girl closer to them, and their mom followed close behind.

"Hi boys." Their mom said, coming over to greet them after not seeing them for the whole day.

"Hey mom." they said in almost perfect unison, waving.

"This is Tempe, she's gonna be staying with us until Sunday, k?"

"Okayyy..." Jared said, raising his eyebrows at his brother.

"Sure..." was Seeley's response, though he knew full well it wasn't a question.

The dogs finally seemed to realize there was someone new in the room, and they quickly jumped off the floor to go say hi, their tails wagging.

Tempe giggled as they greeted her with sloppy licks, and she pat their heads.

The Booth boys watched, amused, Seeley with a grin on his face, while Jared rolled his eyes, though a smirk was present. Their dogs were often curious with new people, but it was mostly sniffing then. If they really liked you, then you got a few kisses. This girl was getting bombarded with them.

Seeley got off the couch and walked over to Tempe. "This one is Rusty, and this one is Mac." He said, putting his hands on the individual dog's head as he spoke their names. The dogs both turned their head and licked their master's hands in greeting.

"I get why this one's Rusty, because he's a chocolate brown Lab, but why is this one called Mac?" she asked, petting the border collie, curiously.

Seeley didn't notice his parents giving each other looks of amusement, before they made their way to the kitchen, leaving the kids alone. He was way too distracted by the little girl's eyes. She had the prettiest blue-green eyes. He quickly snapped out of it, and answered the girl's question. Most boys his age found girls either gross or annoying, but there were those who had their little crushes. At school, all the girls had a crush on him, but Seeley was either only their friend, or he ignored them, because he didn't 'like like' any of them.

"Uh, we named him Mac cuz my dad said 'Mac' is like another way of saying Bud or Buddy, but everyone names their dog that, so we named him Mac."

"Oh, that's very interesting." she said, with a cute little smile. He grinned back.

"Do you have any dogs?"

"Yes, actually, I have a Cream colored Lab called Biscuit, and a tri-colored beagle called Foxbe."

"What's tri-colored, like she's three different colors?"

"Yes, like Mac. She's brown, white, and black."

"What kind of name is Foxbe?"

Tempe glared at him, "If you must know, it's from the fact that she looks like a Foxhound, but smaller, than 'be' for Beagle."

Seeley raised his hands in defense, "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult Foxbe's name."

Tempe's gaze softened, "No, it's okay, I didn't mean to be rude, I guess I'm just tired is all, and hungry."

He looked at her with concern shown in his big brown eyes, well... not just his eyes, it was clearly evident on his entire face, "You want me to go get you something to eat? You can go watch Tv with Jared while I go get some food." he suggested.

"I wouldn't want to bother you." she said, petting Mac's head, as he came up to her again with kisses.

"No, it's okay, I want a snack anyway." he replied, ushering her to the couch. "Want me to take your backpack or your coat?"

Jared heard him and snorted, causing both Tempe and Seeley to look up at him. However, while Tempe was watching him with curiosity, Seeley glared, because he knew what he was thinking. Jared simply shook his head and returned to watching Tv.

"No, I'm okay, thank you though Seeley." Tempe said, choosing to, at the moment, ignore Jared. She flashed a smile for him, and again, he couldn't help but grin back. Jared couldn't help himself, he was going to start cracking up, so he pretended he needed to cough. Cough he did, violently so.

They both ignored him this time, and the younger Booth boy spoke up, "Call me Booth, only my parents call me Seeley, and other old people." he looked around conspicuously, eyes squinted, before looking back at her to whisper, "Don't tell them I said that."

Tempe giggled before agreeing not to tell them.

"Good, okay, I'll be back in 2 seconds." said the boy now known to Tempe as Booth, not Seeley.

"I don't think you can go that fast."

"It's a... what do you call it? Anyway, I don't really mean 2 seconds, I mean I'll be back in a very little bit of time."

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with?"

"Cuz I thought you would understand what I meant, everyone knows what that means."

"Well obviously not everyone, cuz I don't."

"Fine, most people know those."

"An expression?"

"Huh?"

"Do you mean that it is an expression?"

"Sure, yeah, an expression."

"Thank you for the fact that you will try to be fast with getting me food." She said quietly, a small smile again present on her face.

"You're welcome." Booth answered, and he walked toward the kitchen. He didn't get it, one second, she's the prettiest, nicest girl he's ever met, the next second she's what you would think of as rude, but than she goes right back to being nice again, and that makes you wonder if she really is so clueless. She seemed really smart, in some ways, but in others...

It didn't really matter, because for some reason, he even liked her when they were fighting. He found her even cuter then. What was wrong with him? Was he turning into his friend Trevor, who was in love with this girl Mary? They spent recess just making kissy faces and talking in high pitched voices about how much they loved each other. Seeley didn't really mind it; he simply walked away when they got to lovey-dovey. The thing was, his other friends- not all of them, but most- made fun of Trevor. They picked on him a lot, and while Booth tried to defend him, he could only do so much. Of course, and then some of those guys start to do the same thing as Trevor anyways, and then _they_ got picked on.

Booth sighed, it was too hard to try to make up his mind right now. Besides, he didn't even really know Tempe yet, he'd have to wait and see. As Booth stepped into the kitchen, he saw his parents sitting at the table, obviously discussing something serious...or important... or both. His dad saw him first, "Hey Seel. Did you need something?"

"No, Tempe's just hungry, so I was gonna grab something for her."

His dad smiled, "That-a-boy. Don't forget, she's a lady, and you gotta be the gentleman, alright?"

Booth resisted the urge to roll his eyes, whenever he did, his parents always said that he was too young to be getting so rude. Didn't they know that HE knew not to be rude to girls already though? His father had been telling him all this for as long as he could remember. It's not like he was gonna go spit on her or anything.

"Okay dad."

"Leave him alone Rob, Seeley is a naturally born gentleman aren't you Seel?"

"Sure mom." Booth said, feeling a bit guilty about his thoughts earlier; gentleman didn't think such mean thoughts about their parents. They were grown-ups, and grown-ups are weird, that's a good excuse for them as any.

Booth put popcorn in the microwave while he made two peanut butter sandwiches. He also grabbed a banana out of the fridge. He put the sandwiches on one plate with the banana on top, cuz he didn't have enough hands to hold them all. Seeley grabbed some chips and the popcorn with his other hand.

"Sure you have enough food there?" his dad joked.

"I hope so." He said in reply, smiling before making his way back to the living room.

"Geez!" Booth muttered; he'd forgotten about drinks. He placed the popcorn and chips on the coffee table in front of the couch, before handing Tempe the plate. "Here you go! Hope you aren't allergic to peanut butter, we're out of jelly."

"Oh, thank you!" she said, eyes wide at all the food, "and no, I'm not allergic. I actually love peanut butter; it's yummy AND healthy. Jelly's okay, but peanut butter is much better."

The young boy grinned, happy he'd chosen right. "Do you want something to drink?"

Jared heaved a loud sigh, getting annoyed with his brother being such a gentleman. He was 10 for God's sake. If his 10-year-old brother was being a gentleman, it would mean his parents would expect it of _him_; Jared did NOT appreciate the raise in expectation.

Booth was going to finally say something to Jared, but Tempe spoke up just in time, as the word "What?!" was on the tip of his tongue.

"Do you have milk?" she said, trying to distract him; she just knew somehow that if Booth said anything, there would be a fight.

"Yeah, sure, be back in a sec."

As he walked away, he heard her mutter, "I still don't know what that means."

His parents gave him an odd look when he entered the kitchen once more, with a wide grin on his face.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**The chapter spoke for its self; I really don't have to beg right? One simple word: Review. Okay, two: Review PLEASE!**


	8. Pt 4, Tempe's Story

Chapter 8 "Before The Meeting, Part 4, Tempe's story"

**We're going back to Tempe's trip to the Jeffersonian again! Sorry I'm a little late with my update, I just got a puppy! I might not be able to update as much, sorry. At least, not until she's potty trained. **

__________________________________________________________________

Thursday, March 14, 1984, 12:45 am (Written in 3rd person)

"That...was...AWESOME!!!!!" Tempe squealed, jumping up and down, while Angela stared at her with a big grin on her face.

"Okay, okay Tempe," said Angela, putting her hands on Tempe's shoulder to hold her in place. "calm down, I know you're excited, but you need to breath."

"But...but Ange!!!!" Tempe whined, "there were actual human remains!!!! And...and than the boiler, oh! And the skin markers!Oh, and-"

"Bren!!!" Angela said loudly, still grinning, "You're getting excited again".

"Okay, okay, I'll be good." sighed her friend, defeated for now.

"Alright girls, time for lunch." Ms. B said, walking up to the two of them, since they were starting to drift from the group.

"Sorry Ms. B." Tempe said, looking up at her, giving her a glimpse of the happiness she was experiencing.

Ms. B blinked, obviously started at the sight of Tempe's sparkling eyes and dazzling smile. She smiled back at the obviously delighted girl.

"It's alright," she replied affectionately, stroking Tempe's hair gently while flashing Angela a smile, "You girls don't want to get lost though, do you?"

Angela and Tempe shook their heads simultaneously.

"Alright than, come on." said the teacher, jokingly sternly, holding out here hands.

They each grabbed one of her hands, Tempe on the right, Angela on the left.

__________________________________________________________________

**Like I said, it's only a filler chapter, and I'll update soon. The next chapter will be a lot longer I promise!!**


	9. Nicknames: Bones and Jar head

Chapter 9 "Nicknames: Bones and Jar-head"

**Hey guys! So sorry for that short chapter last time! Glad that some of you liked it though!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed: **

**Heth, HawkAngel XD, kimmiej77, cinderella2122, Ashlyn Darke, bb4evr, Tiva4evaxxx, and Viktorija. **

**You guys are awesome!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the amazing Billie and Amy B.! Love you guys!**

**Oh yea, and while you're reading this chapter, remember, Booth and Jared's father is NOT abusive and/or an alcoholic in this story, he's a good guy.**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Friday, March 15, 1984, 9:34 pm**

"So you like to look at bones...?" Booth stated slowly, though it came out as more of a question.

Tempe and him were sitting on the couch with Rusty's head on Booth's lap and Mac's on Tempe's. They were both absentmindedly petting each dog, subconsciously encouraging their calm state of mind as they slowly fell asleep.

Jared had long ago plugged in his headphones and turned the volume on his Walkman all the way up. His homework laid untouched before him on the coffee table. Their mom had requested that he work on it, but of course Jared only leaned over it every time one of his parents were in the room.

Booth had simply ignored his actions, like almost always. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't want his brother to take revenge, so he often battled the idea of telling or not. Tempe however, had stared, fascinated. At her house, it was never a question of if she did her homework, only of did she remember to write her name (which she always did), put it in her backpack (again she always did), and did she at least try the extra-credit (almost always). Her brother Russ, while not always as diligent as her, always did and checked his homework, even begrudgingly. It never entered her 7-year-old mind that someone could deceive one's parents so; sure, she always knew it was possible, but never had she seen someone do it in real life.

She was soon, however, distracted by Booth's eager questions, and answered them all honestly, before asking her own as well.

Tempe sighed, slightly irritated at Booth's comprehension with her answer to his question, 'What do you wanna be when you grow up?'. She had replied that she wanted to be a forensic anthropologist, and when questioned what that was, her explanation only caused more confusion.

"It _means_ that I want to solve crimes and help people find their loved ones by examining bones if missing/unidentified people, who may have been murdered or not."

"Oh... I get it, sort of." Booth said, grinning when Tempe rolled her eyes. "Bones!" he exclaimed in delight after a short silence.

"Yes Booth, bones." Tempe slowly said in response, wondering if her new friend was slow in the head.

"No, Bones, that's what I'm gonna call you from now on!"

"What?! Why?!" Tempe questioned, mouth agape and eyes wide.

Booth chuckled, shaking his head at her expression and thought that she was absolutely adorable, "Aww, c'mon Bones, you're a genius, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"No, I understand where the idea behind the name came from, but why must you call me that? Isn't my name enough?" Tempe reasoned, hoping to persuade him to drop the unwanted nickname.

"Because I can, because it fits, because I want to, and because I think you should have a special nickname." was the smug response, accompanied with a playful and, as always, sincere grin.

"I already have a nickname."

"But it's not special."

"What makes Bones so special?"

There was a short silence, before Booth responded, with a sweet smile, " It comes from your dream, what you want, it's like a sign for your wishes."

Here Tempe tilted her head, staring in wonderment at the boy sitting across from her. One second he was a goof ball, and in the next he was so serious. She wasn't sure which she preferred, though both sides of him did have one thing going for them; they were both equally sincere.

Booth then spoke up again, "Plus, I gave it to you, and you _know_ that makes it all the more special."

Tempe rolled her eyes; the goof ball was back.

When she then looked back up at him, Booth's eyes had softened, and for some reason, Tempe knew what he wanted to say but did not; he wanted to say also, that the nickname was to show that she was special to _him_, from now on, that's what it would really stand for. She looked back at him with a responding question in her eyes, glancing at Jared to empathize her thoughts, how come Jared didn't have a nickname? Booth's response was to raise his eyebrows, as if to say Jared? Why would Jared deserve a nickname?

Temperance giggled in response, but continued to stare at Booth, though a smile played at her lips, waiting a serious response. The younger Booth boy finally sighed, because it seemed he couldn't deny his Bones anything he wasn't truly against; all she had to do was show him in the smallest way that she wanted it, and he would give it to her.

Booth grinned his charm smile grin at her, placing a gentle hand on top of her's for a quick second, as if to say it was okay, before taking a deep breath and opening his mouth to shout, "HEY JAR-HEAD!!!! STOP WATCHING TV AND BLASTING YOUR MUSIC AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK ALREADY!!!"

Right after Seeley's yell, Jared turned to him, shocked his little brother would just give him away knowing the consequences of, not Jared getting in trouble, but what Jared would do to HIM if he gave him away. Bren stared at him as well, shocked not so much at his behavior, because it seemed as if something he would do, but at his loudness; he'd startled the dogs, causing them to wake up and jump on the ground, barking loudly.

A loud voice rang through the house, not Jared's or Seeley's, but their father's, "SEELEY! YOU DO NOT YELL IN THIS HOUSE AT 9 O'CLOCK AT NIGHT!"

Booth cringed a bit at his father's tone, but all three of the kids knew full well that Jared would be in so much more trouble than him. A split second later, Mr. Booth was in the living room, first glaring at Booth, with a warning in his eyes, calming the dogs, and turning to Tempe to flash her an apologetic smile, as if to tell her that this wasn't something that happened all the time.

Finally, his eyes landed on Jared, who was furiously scribbling on his homework, trying to get as many math problems done as possible before his father came over to see how far he was. It was far too late though, and Robert yanked his son's paper away. Jared protested as his father lifted the paper closer to his face, but soon gave up with a groan, and buried his head in his hands.

After about 30 seconds of silence, Rob Booth lowered the paper and angrily stared at his eldest son, "In half an hour's time you've finished one problem?!"

"And started on the second." Jared replied weakly.

"JARED BOOTH DON'T YOU EVEN TRY THAT WITH ME!" Was the outraged roar. Jared cringed, and ducked his head for a second, before lifting it again, a new look in his eyes.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU EVEN CARE DAD?! IT'S MY LIFE NOT YOURS!!" He responded, standing up to match his father's stance.

"YOU ARE MY SON! I REFUSE TO LET YOU WASTE AWAY YOUR LIFE!!"

"YOU ARE MY FATHER! I REFUSE TO LET YOU GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I WANT MY FUTURE TO BE LIKE, BECAUSE YOU WON'T BE IN IT!"

There was another moment of silence where there was only heavy breathing, and the air was filled with tension, so thick you would break that imaginary knife everyone's always talking about.

"Rob? Jar? What's going on?" Lauren said, entering the room in light green pajamas. She had been in the shower, so she hadn't heard anything until now.

"Our son has been lying to us."

"I never lied to you, I never said I WAS doing my homework."

"No, I guess you were just deceiving us, because you've never lied to us right?" Was the sarcastic response.

Here Jared simply glared at his father.

"You're not going anywhere this spring break-"

"WHAT?!"

"That birthday party, forget that-"

"That's Mike's party! I told him weeks ago I'd-"

"Well too bad! You should have thought of that BEFORE you decided to give up on all your responsibilities!"

"It was just a bit of homework! It's not like-"

"IT WASN'T JUST THE HOMEWORK JARED! YOU'VE BEEN SHIRKING YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES ALL MONTH!"

"What are you talking about?!!!! No I haven't!"

"You forgot to wait for your brother at the bus stop, not once, but 9 times!"

"It happens! Besides he's 10, the stop is less than a block away from home!"

"You left the dogs outside before going to school twice!"

"The neighbor brought them in the first time and the second they waited on the porch!"

"You've failed 6 tests and barely passed the other 12 this month!"

"They were just pop quizzes, and I failed 4, not 6!"

"There is so much more Jared, but we would still be here all year before we got through them all!"

They continued arguing, yelling at each other for a good amount of time, while the other three in the room observed. Some were stunned, others feeling guilty (though Booth knew he had done the right thing despite that), and the dogs were simply whimpering, as they circled the pair, unsure as what to do.

Finally, in the middle of Rob's turn at yelling, he stopped abruptly.

He looked down, to see that Tempe had taken his hand, and was looking up at him with her intense stare. No one but Booth had noticed her get up, and he trusted that she knew what she was doing; If she hadn't, he was ready to jump up of course.

Rob's shoulders sagged, as he exhaled with a sigh. With his other hand, he rubbed his face, then patted Tempe's shoulder gently, before indicating that she should go back to the couch.

Bren shook her head, and brought her other hand up to join its partner in grasping the father of her new friend's dad's larger hand.

Booth watched, as his father's eyes soften, and a small smile appeared on his face. He got up and touched Bones's arm gently, encouraging her that his dad was okay now. She glanced at him with her amazing eyes, and something told him that behind those bright eyes, a decision was made, a very important one. He couldn't help but wonder if it was about him.

As the two made their way back to the couch, Rob watched, intrigued. He had also seen that look in that little girl's eyes; it had almost seemed as if she was making the decision then and there that she would trust his little boy. The thing was, she was so young, how could she consciously make that choice; for her to do that, she would have to know that there was a lot of people that couldn't be trusted. She was seven! Usually kids that age either trusted practically everyone or distrusted practically everyone, at least when they first meet them.

Robert Booth turned back to his eldest son, who had taken advantage of the brief pause to sit down, arms crossed with a frown on his face. Rob rolled his eyes, but refrained from stating how childish his 15 year old son was acting.

He didn't understand how his sons could be so different. They were like night and day; Seeley got A's and B's (well, for the most part) while Jared got C's and D's (again, for the most part). Seel looked after the dogs, even enjoyed it, but Jar only played with them occasionally, and never took care of them, etc.

Of course, in some ways they were the same. For example, both of them loved sports, though they preferred different ones. They both liked sleeping late and getting up late.

Still, that was really just typical boy behaviors, their differences were not. That didn't mean Rob didn't love them both _equally_, for he did, just for different reasons. His father had once told him that he didn't believe that every parent that say they love all their children the same, were telling the truth. "Every child is different, and every parent is different; they are people, and all people are different in some way," his dad had said to 20 year old Rob, "Therefore, the love their parent or parents give them in return must be different. Now, that's not to say, that in the end, all that love doesn't equal to the same _amount_, but the _type _of love, or the _reason_ behind the love, is different. Sure, I love you and Mark both, because you are both my sons, but if you dig a little deeper, you'll find that I love Mark, because he loves going on my morning jog with me -among other things of course- while I love you because you know exactly how I like my bacon and eggs cooked, and will talk sports with me while you're doing it, again, just an example of many, I promise."

Just like his father, Robert Booth loved his sons for separate reasons, that equaled the same amount of love. He would, however, feel more pride toward Jared, if he acted the way Rob knew he could, rather than wallowing in self pity, and digging himself into a hole.

The oldest Booth wanted his Jar to succeed in life, and be happy, that's all any father wants, but Jared seems to have given up, at 15 for heaven's sake! Yea, Rob knew, it was probably just a phase, but what if he let Jared be, that might be encouraging him on the wrong path he was already trying to take.

"Jared," Rob muttered softly, looking at his son, "I don't want to fight about this anymore, I don't want to yell at you."

"Yea, well, I don't enjoy it so much either."

"Jared...." was the reply, spoken in a tone that was clearly indicating a warning, but not by his father, it came from his mother, who still stood in the doorway.

The eldest Booth boy sighed, before saying, "Sorry..." as a barely audible mumble.

His dad looked at Lauren for a second, a silent conversation took place between the two of them, before they reached an agreement and Rob went back to addressing Jared.

"Okay Jar, how about this, you go to that birthday party, and then the day after you can start your 2 week punishment. That means no friends, no leaving the house unless it's going on an errand or you get our permission, and if you behave, we'll think about shortening it."

Jared look like he wanted to protest, but stopped once he saw the look his mom threw him. "Okay dad." he replied with a heavy sigh.

"When I say behave, I mean doing all your chores, cleaning your room, being nice to your brother-"

"Yes!" They all turned to Booth, who had pumped his fist into the air as he showed his excitement. "Sorry..." was the next thing he said, grinning sheepishly when he noticed everyone was looking at him, especially his Bones.

She just shook her head in amusement. Booth really was weird; what had she gotten herself into?

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Kind of a random chapter, but hope you liked it all the same.**


	10. Pt 5, Brooke's Reasons, Tempe's Story

**Chapter 10 "Part 5, Brooke, Tempe's Story"**

**YAY! We made it to over 100 reviews last chapter! Thank you all so much for reviewing! Those who haven't, it's not too late, just leave a word or two, I'd really appreciate it! Those who have, keep reviewing please!!!**

**Now some bad news: I'm gonna be taking a little break from this story to pop out some more chapters, usually I write 3 chapters ahead, but after this one, I'd be none ahead. So, I'll be using this break to get AT LEAST 3 more chapters written. Plus, my cousin's wedding is happening soon, and you know how crazy weddings are. I'll be updating as soon as possible, but please be patient.**

**I promise you one thing, before the summer's over, I'll post at least one chapter. After that though... god, I'm gonna be taking advance classes...**

**Sorry guys, but I'll do my best. Keep reading, and try to be patient.**

**Thanks and love to those who reviewed last time: LaVieBoheme76, HawkAngel XD, HawkAngel XD, Tiva4evaxxx, BonesnBooth, Viktorija, PrueCharmedForever, kimmiej77, iheartmusic8999, bb4evr, **

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Sandonna (for letting me use her name), and my cutie pie dog Tofu (Just cuz)!**

**____________________________________________________________**

**Thursday, March 14, 1984, 12:58 am (Written in 3rd person)**

Brooke watched as the new guide, Daniel Goodman, sat down to talk to her arch enemy Tempe. Brooke was currently sitting with Ashley, who sat with Eric, who sat with Kyle. She didn't mind Kyle because he was smart, but not a real threat to her. Eric was annoying, but he mostly ignored her anyways, only talking to Ashley and Kyle, but Brooke didn't mind, it just gave her more time to think...

**(Now we'll start in Brooke's thoughts, but will soon travel to just details that maybe Brooke doesn't even know about her life)**

Temperance Brennan was really a nice, smart girl, and at times it was hard to hate her. The thing was, Brooke had been taught growing up, that if you wanted to succeed, you had to be the best, and let NO ONE get in your way.

Brooke's dad, David James, was a CEO in a big company, and her mom, Sara James (formally Sara Brooks), was a big shot lawyer. They weren't around a lot, and when they were, they only wanted to know if their daughter was the best yet. When she wasn't, despite how high her scores and how hard she worked, her parents lectured her. They've yelled before too, and thrown things. Once, Brooke's father had raised his hand, as if to strike her, and she'd been truly frightened. She didn't doubt for a second that he would do it. He caught himself though, and had lowered his arm.

Afterwards, was the first time Brooke had ever really seen her father show any love for her. His eyes had soften, and he looked guilty. He'd hugged her tightly, as if worried he'd lose her, and she'd cried, because her father never hugged her before that.

Later that night, when her parents thought she was asleep in her giant bedroom, she heard them talking in the hallway. Her father had asked her mom, what were they doing? They were no better than their own parents. He told her of the incident. Sara had sighed sadly, and replied that they knew no other way of parenting. She said that, even though their parents were cruel, if they hadn't been, maybe they wouldn't be successful today. David, frustrated had whispered back harshly, that they would never know now, that they were stuck, and that they had become their parents.

Brooke was confused at first, her grandparents had never hurt her or yelled at her or anything! They dotted on her in fact. Not like other grandpas and grandmas, who gave their grandchildren kisses, smiles, freshly-baked cookies, teddy bears, and hugs but still. Her grandparents gave her parties in her name, money, dolls, tea sets, dresses, and so on. They've always shown more interest in her than her parents.

Then Brooke had thought about how her parents were always tense around her grandparents, and vice versa. Both sides of the family were friends, and lived pretty close, so they often were over at each others' houses for dinner.

She'd met Tempe's parents before, and while her dad was funny, loud and loving, her mom was more silent, though it was obvious she loved her daughter just as much. It wasn't fair, Tempe had loving parents _and_ success, while her _and_ her parents could only have one. Despite everything, Brooke loves her mom and dad, and just wants them to be proud of her. If that meant having to be mean, having no true friends, then so be it.

She couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, if she was successful, her parents would be proud of her, and that would bring them all closer.

Brooke lived in this big home, some would even call it a mansion. She had everything she could want, a big pool, a huge backyard, tons of toys, and yet she rarely used any of those things. The girl was either studying, reading in the humongous library, and/or 'hanging out' with her nanny.

Her nanny was 65-year-old Maria Gonzalez, her mom's nanny when she was younger.

She was only 29 when she was hired to be the nanny for Brooke's then two-year-old mother. Maria was the only one Brooke really opened up to. Around her parents she tried to make herself invisible, the quiet child stowed away for show in the corner. Around her grandparents she was polite and quiet. At school she tried to be the perfect student, and when needed (group projects and such) she spoke to her classmates as minimally as possible.

The one she probably talked to the most was Ashley, and even then it wasn't much. Brooke got the feeling that Ashley was just pitying her, and that was fine for now, she could use it to her advantage (one always needed a partner); one day though, when she was successful in whatever she does, everyone will see, including Ashley, and she won't be pitied anymore. Ash was nice, and Brooke really liked her, but like she said, she didn't _need_ friends.

But getting back to Maria. Often Brooke was in the library studying or familiarizing herself with the classic literature works one is expected to know and understand. She would flag everything she couldn't quite grasp or wanted more details about, and would then ask one of her grandfathers or Maria later on. As soon as Maria finished whatever minimal housework that was required of her, she would join Brooke in the library.

Maria helped little Brooke as much as she could, but she didn't know much about Jane Austen's works, nor about Shakespeare's plays. The 65-year-old nanny had had a hard childhood; her family had been poor. She was an immigrant, and had been an illegal one until Brooke's mom hired her. While Maria was working for her grandparents, they had refused to let her get papers (for they had that type of connection) because they wanted to be able to hold it over her head. She had known about Brooke's dad being beaten by his parents, because they all lived so close, and her former employers had wanted to protect their friends.

At first they had tried to reason with her that it had only started once and he was already 16, so it would only be two more years before the issue went away. The boy could be downright horrible sometimes, so he needed a lesson, plus it was only sometimes, meaning three, maybe four times every year. Maria knew right from wrong though, and she still threatened to go to the police, but then they brought up deportation. The nanny couldn't let that happen, because she had become pregnant around that time, only two months along. The father was out of the picture, so it was just her and the baby. Brooke's grandparents had said Sara was now 15, so she didn't really need a nanny, but her parents still wanted someone around to be in charge of her when they went away on trips. They were not gonna let her run around willy-nilly.

As much as Maria cared for David, the boy who lived only a couple of houses down, and who was her charge's best friend, she had to do the right thing for her child. So she kept her mouth shut, and seven months later little Sandonna was born, and she was perfect. Brooke's mom gave her the nickname Sand dollar, and dotted on the little girl like she was a sister. Even Brooke's dad cared for Sandonna like a sibling, which always made Maria guilty.

Her beautiful baby girl died at three years old. First she had the flu, which then became pneumonia. The Brooks helped as much as wouldn't make them feel guilty, which only distance them from Sara all the more. David was almost 20 by that time, so the scare for their friends wasn't nearly as large anymore; the wounds had healed, literally, their friends in high places would take care of the rest if need be.

When Maria's only child died, so did a part of her, Sara, and David. Sara and David were already damaged, so this really crippled them. They walked through life feeling nothing, and accomplishing everything. The only emotion close to love that they ever felt, even before the lost of Sandonna, was for each other, and that love stayed true, so they clung to it; they got married. They may have been traumatized in many ways, but their love for each other was real and infinite. When their child was born, maybe a small part healed, but if it did, it wasn't enough. For Maria, that part that healed was a lot bigger, sure she would always hurt, but helping raise another baby, little Brooke, helped her heart so much.

When David and Sara went to college, Maria head been left without a job. She wasn't, however, left without a home. Of course David's and Sara's parents paid for all their schooling and needs, which meant food, furniture, everything needed. They were also given an allowance, which while some might find generous, it was just another way to control them. What the parentals didn't know was that the best friends both took small part-time jobs. Each got an extra 400 dollars a month, to add to their allowance of 500. They both gave Maria 400 dollars a month, which gave her more than enough money to rent a small apartment near where her old place of employment use to be, plus food, clothes, etc. Maria wasn't a big spender, so she had a lot of extra money, which she saved in a box under her bed.

Since she also had so much free time, Maria went around volunteering. She helped a lot of people, which means she made plenty of friends. Those friends also helped her days seem not quite as long. She still spoke to them to this day, mostly about Brooke.

Suffice to say that Maria and Brooke were very close; Maria was the only real bright light in Brooke's life, and vice versa.

Now, let's go back to the actual plot shall we?

**Thursday, March 14, 1984, 1:41 pm+ (Written in 3rd person)**

The group continued the tour soon after lunch. They first said goodbye to Jeff, who went back to work. On the tour, they explored anything and everything, with Tempe and Brooke paying close attention to every detail, even if their classmates found that particular exhibit boring and spaced out. Soon the tour was over, and Goodman reluctantly said goodbye as well. Bren and Ange were sad to have to go, having grown very attached to the place.

The class split up into two groups: the boys and the girls. Ms. B took the girls on the first taxi-van (Mr. Dick had called the taxi company to make sure they got big enough cabs) while Mr. D rode with the boys on the other. They soon got to their hotel, which wasn't a fancy one, but not a horrid one either.

The girls' and boys' rooms were right next to each other, but they did get separate ones. Each room had two beds and a pull-out couch. The pairings went like this: Ange and Tempe, Brooke and Ashley, Kyle and Eric, and Bobby and Lionel. Ryan and Erica both got the pull-out couches to themselves, while the teachers slept on the floor with the extra pillows and blankets.

The next morning was spent exploring landmarks before they made their way to the airport...

**____________________________________________________________**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'll update as soon as possible, review please! Oh, and remember: I'm gonna be writing at least 3 chapters before I update this story. Please be patient!**


	11. the Action that Caused the Reaction

Chapter 11 "The Action that Caused the Reaction"

**So sorry guys! I know it's been a bit after the end of summer, and that this chapter is a bit short, but it's the best I could do. You can hate me, just don't stop reading and reviewing please!**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: ****This story is officially on HIATUS until I can pop out more chapters. Considering how busy I've been (and it's only the beginning of school) plus the fact that I'm sick, it'll be for a while. Hope you all enjoy this chapter regardless!**

**Hey, what did you guys think of the first episode of season 5? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me your thoughts! I personally loved it very much, I cooed and awwed and squealed so much. **

**Oh, and if you're an Australian coming to the U.S. in January for a school program, tell me! We might meet each other!**

**Here are the people that reviewed for the last chapter: Viktorja, HawkAngel XD, PrueCharmed423, Neal, Mrs Max McDowell, and cinderella2122.**

**I love all of you, even if I was disappointed with the number of reviews. You six were the highlight of my day, everyday I checked my traffic section. As were the rest of the people who reviewed for any _other_ chapter, soooo...**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who have reviewed so far! You guys are awesome!**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Friday, March 15, 2984, 9:52 pm**

Now that the drama was over, Booth's parents sent Jared back to his homework, while they sent the younger kids to get ready for bed, since by now Booth would have already been in bed, and Tempe was younger than him. It had just been a hectic day, plus it was spring break, so they had made an exception. Seeley usually got in bed by nine when there was school, 10 if there wasn't. Tempe, being his junior by three years, usually went to bed at 8:30, 9:30 when there wasn't school. With everything that happened to Bren that day, she was exhausted. Booth's day, while not as crazy as Bones's, was still really bizarre, and that was a bit taxing on the 10-year-old boy... not that he would ever admit it.

Seel and Bren both headed for the same bathroom, and that was the action that caused the reaction; Bones and Booth, being who they are, playfully pushed at each other as they brushed their teeth, which was typical behavior for young children. However, when Tempe leaned over and cupped the running water in her hands to rinse out her mouth, the youngest Booth boy playfully poked her sides, which of course resulted in him getting splash with water. This ultimately led to a water fight.

Their exhaustion momentarily forgotten, the two shrieked with laughter as they both got soaked to the skin. This, of course, wouldn't have happened nearly as quickly as it did, if Booth hadn't grabbed the cup sitting next to the sink. He had started using it as his weapon, filling it to the brim with water, before dumping it on Tempe.

Bren, being Bren, retaliated as soon as she could, which wasn't until Seel had dumped a good two cups of water on her. She hadn't been able to get to the sink, with him overpowering her. Well, she _could_ have, but she hadn't wanted to hurt him. When Bones finally got to the sink, she turned it on full blast and put her thumb on the nozzle, angling it so that the water could only escape toward Booth. Seel tried to catch the freezing cold substance in his cup, while avoiding it at the same time; it proved to be a bit difficult. When he finally got a good amount, he dumped it on Tempe again.

It was at that moment that Booth's mom had walked in, having heard the laughing from the living room. Conveniently, she had been taking a picture of the dogs sleeping, so she had her camera with her. Once she got over the shock, she took a quick picture (because it was adorable, even _if_ it was wrong of them to make such a mess) before making her presence known.

"What are you two doing?!" Lauren stated, loudly and sternly, rather than asked, with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow arched.

Both the kids froze when they heard her voice. Tempe turned off the faucet, while Booth put the cup back, and both slowly turned towards her, eyes wide. Lauren tried to hide her smile and quickly captured two more pictures of the kids. The first time the flash went off, the future crime-fighting duo still had that wide-eyed look. By the second time, their expressions had turned to confused; both also wore uncertain grins.

"Now, looks like you guys won't be needing to wash up tonight." Booth's mother shook her head, in both disapproval and amusement.

"Sorry Lauren, it was my fault." Bones replied quickly, and could see out of the corner of her eyes Booth turning to her quickly, his stare penetrating her skull. "Booth just reacted to my mishap."

"Bones! Mom, don't listen to her, it was my fault. I made her _accidentally_ spill water on me, and then I _still _took revenge."

"Booth! Lauren, really, who would you believe?"

"Well, she's _my_ mom!"

"Exactly!"

"Hey!"

"is for horses."

"OH, so _now_ you're a vet too?!"

"Everyone knows that hay is for horses Booth."

"Ugh! I know that Bones, I just meant-"

"If you knew that then why would you have asked that question?"

"Well if you hadn't interrupted me, you would know by now!"

"It would have been less time consuming if you hadn't asked that pointless question in the first place."

"God Bones! It's called sarca-"

"Okay okay! Jeez, you kids bicker more than me and Booth's dad, and _we've_ been married for almost 16 years!"

"Sorry Lauren."

"Sorry mom."

________________________________________________________________________________

**Remember: the more reviews, the more inspiration and persuasion is heaped on me. Heap enough and I shall be powerless to the charms of Fanfiction...heap away my friends, heap away... ;P  
**


End file.
